


My Soldier Daddy

by lost_strayer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Assumed Character Death, Baby Lightwood-Bane, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff and Angst, Good siblings, Happy Ending, Hurt Magnus, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Reunion, Sad Alec, Tears, Uncle Raphael, cute family, married Malec, soldier!Magnus, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_strayer/pseuds/lost_strayer
Summary: Magnus is a soldier who got deployed for a 7 months service in Iraq. Leaving his now 6 and a half months old pregnant husband behind in Brooklyn.One day after Magnus had left for army, Alec gets a call from his husband's base.A Two-Shot of Fluff, Angst and happy Ending





	1. Hate to see you leave

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a quick Two shot I've been planing to write for a while. This helped me to get out of my writer's block.  
> I hope you like it:) 
> 
> This story will include Angst but a very happy ending! 
> 
> Ps: In this universe it's common that men can get pregnant

 

Magnus kneeled down in front of Alec and put his hands carefully on his husband's round belly.

Alec smiled softly and ran his hands through Magnus' short buzz-cut hair.

Alec was five months pregnant when his husband got the call from his base.  
Magnus is a soldier who is getting deployed for a 7 months service in Iraq. Leaving his now 6 and a half months old pregnant husband behind in Brooklyn.

  
Alec knows that Magnus would do anything for him, which means also quit his job as a soldier. But Alec also knows that he would take an important part of his husband's life away from him if he prevented Magnus to serve the army and fight for the people he loves.  
Alec didn't want to take that away from Magnus, even if that means that he can't have his husband safe in his arms and protected from the danger in the world.

Alec was brought back from his thoughts when Magnus softly started to talk to their baby.

"Be good baby girl. Take care of your daddy, okay. Ayah's gonna be away for a while."  
He kissed the side of Alec's belly where he felt a small movement and whispered with a grin on his face, "I can't wait to see you. Ayah loves you very much."

  
With one more loving caress, Magnus got back up and held his husband's face in his hands. He watched Alec's blue eyes swell up with tears slowly. Carefully he slid his arms around his husband's body and held him tight. The material of Magnus' uniform were rough against Alec's soft hands.

  
"I hate to see you leave." Alec mutters against Magnus' neck.  
"Hey, seven months will fly by like nothing and then I will be back before you know it honey." the soldier said and rubbed his nose briefly against Alec's. That sweet gesture was kind of Magnus' habit and Alec could only love him more for it.

  
"Please be careful." Alec said as he pulled back from his lover. "I need you back healthy and in one piece, how else would you be able to change diapers?"

Magnus let out a joyful laugh and pulled Alec into his arms once more. "I love you."

 

*****

 

**2 months later**

  
"Alec."

"Oh hey Raphael", Alec spoke into his phone. "How is it going down ther- urgh" he cut himself off with a light groan.

The baby was being quite active the past few days, moving and kicking around in her small space in her daddy's tummy. He sighed and held his phone back to his ear. "Can you please tell my dearest husband that his precious daughter is kicking the hell out of me. If she's going to step in her Ayah's footste-"

"Alec!" Raphael cut him off.  
Alec noticed the desperate and urgent tone in his voice.  
"Alec, listen." he sighed heavily and continued. "There was an explosion. In an abandon factory. There was a clue, that children are being held hostage there.  
He paused.  
"Magnus lead the mission. There were no survivors found."

"Wh-what." Alec couldn't breath.

"We cleared everything. We found seven bodies out of the ten that were in the mission. The others couldn't be -" Raphael gulped. How should he explain to his oldest friend's husband that his body couldn't be identified, due the massive explosion. But the decision was taken from him, when Alec's desperate cries cut him off.

"No. Stop. N-no you're wrong Raphael. I just talked to him yesterday. H-he said they even considered to shorten his stay in Iraq. He..he said he wanted to request a temporary leave, so he can be here at his daughter's birth." Alec shook his head, this couldn't be real.

"Alec. I am so sorry." Raphael sounded so devastated, his voice so thick with sadness. "Magnus Lightwood-Bane died in Action."

"No. Please." he sobbed

"Alec, please. If there is anything I...." Raphael was cut off by a sharp scream.

"ALEC?"

On the other end of the line, Alec has one hand pressed to his abdomen. A sharp pain he never felt before in his life went through his stomach.

"The baby!" he shouted.

"Stay calm Alec, I'm gonna call Izzy." Raphael shouted through the phone.  
But it went unheard, then the phone was already slipping out of Alec's grip and hit the floor.

 

.....

  
Jace shot up from his seat in the waiting room when he saw his sister entering the room.  
After leaving his workplace, he had checked his phone and saw the several missed calls and two text messages from Izzy. One said that Alec went to labor and the other that Alec gave birth to a healthy baby girl. He had immediately rushed to the hospital and is now showering his sister with questions.

"Izzy, how's Alec? When do I get to see my niece? Oh and did you get a hold on Magnus? I couldn't, but he must be so hyped." Jace grinned.

But Izzy was quiet, her eyes red.

Jace tapped his sister's shoulder lightly with his hand, eyebrows furrowed. "Hey, you okay? Did you get a hold on him? We have to tell him. He's a father now." Jace said with a smile but it fell as soon as he saw tears running down her face. "What's wrong?", he asked slowly.

"Jace.", she sobbed softly, "There was an explosion and...and Magnus, he led the mission, he...he didn't make it." Her voice cut off at the end.

Jace didn't say anything, he felt paralyzed. But slowly he lowered himself down again, hands moving to grip the arms of his chair tightly. He tilted his head towards Izzy and asked with a crack in his voice.

"Magnus' dead?"

 

.....

 

"Magnus' dead.",Alec whispered. His eyes blank.

It was the fifth time he said it.  
Izzy and Jace tried to talk to him, but what do you say to a person who lost their husband a few hours before giving birth to their baby.

Fortunately the birth of Alec's and Magnus' daughter was successful. She was born 1 week before her actual due date. But after the nurses had run their tests it was confirmed that she was completely healthy.

Jace sat next to his brother on a chair and was cradling his new born niece in his arms.

She was beautiful. And Magnus would have loved her.

He quickly rubbed at his eyes and carefully got up, so he could place the baby in her farther's arms.

And just like that Alec was ripped out of his traumatized state as he held his baby to his chest.  
A tear slipped down his face as he lovingly stroked his daughter's cheek with a finger.

Alec looked up at his siblings, "He told me he would sing to her," he sobbed, "even if he's not home, he would do it through the phone, he said. But now our daughter will never meet him or listen to his beautiful voice."

With tears running down her face, Izzy walked up to her brother and slung her arm around Alec's shoulder. She kissed his hair, while Jace had a firm grip on Alec's arm, showing their support without saying a word.

Alec looked down at his daughter again.  
"Your Ayah would have been such a great father and he loved you so much sweetheart, even when you were still in your daddy's tummy." he said softly and continued with a sniffle "He's not here anymore, but I will keep him alive for you baby girl. And you're going to have your Daddy, you're uncle Jace and your aunt Izzy. "We're gonna love you so much."  
....

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Chapter two is almost done and on the way. Prepare for feels and Fluff  
> Sorry for any mistakes!  
> Xoxo


	2. We found him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter finishes up the story. I hope you like it:) 
> 
> Malec happy ending!

 

**4 years later**

 

"Maggy sweetheart, make sure you're still able to taste your hot chocolate in your cup of sugar." Alec pointed out with a raise eyebrow. 

Warm cat like eyes stared up at him. "Daddy you cannot taste anything when it's not sweet." she explained in an authoritative voice, hands on her hips.

Alec turned to his sister with now both eyebrows raised.  
"I swear to you she's exactly like her Ayah. Just can't get enough of sugar." he said.

Isabelle smiled fondly. She's so proud of her brother.  
Months after Magnus had been killed in action, Alec was still not able to talk about his late husband without crying or feeling numb.

There was a time he couldn't look at his daughter without seeing Magnus in her.  
_"Every time I look at Maggy I see him and it drives me crazy, because the moment the illusion fades, it hits me over and over again that he's really gone."_ Alec had told her one night when the nightmares prevented him from sleeping.

But in time, with the support of his siblings and for the love of his daughter he learned how to cope with his new life.

He was able to talk about Magnus again, keeping him alive by telling Maggy stories about him, thus keeping the promise he gave to her the day she was born.

"Come on, don't be so hard on her." Izzy grinned. "She helped out so well today."  
"Pleeeeeease." Maggy chimed in.

Alec couldn't win, Maggy is his everything and the light of his life.  
So he nodded but not before picking her up and blowing on her stomach, making her giggle like crazy.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it", he said and settled Maggy down on the counter, but just as he was about to leave Maggy grabbed her father's face and held it between her chubby hands.

She leaned forward and rubbed her nose clumsily against Alec's. Alec closed his eyes, a wave of nostalgia washed over him. "I love you Daddy."  
"I love you too, sweetheart." he whispered.

He turned around and smirked at his sister, who was violently flicking through a cook book at the moment.  
"I hope the kitchen still stands when I return." he said.  
"You're funny." Izzy muttered, not even bothering to look up.

He made his way to open the door while his hand automatically went around his throat, toying with the ring that was hanging from his necklace.

He opened the door and came face to face with his friend. Raphael.

When Raphael came by the first time after the explosion in Iraq, they cried together.

He had brought Magnus' belongings with him. Magnus' wedding ring among it, safetly tugged in a small box, with a small picture of Alec, next to the first sonogram of their daughter.

Alec wears his late husband's ring now proudly around his neck.  
Everytime he feels troubled or hopeless, he will touch the band.  
It gives him strength and it feels like he has a part of Magnus with him all the time.

"Hey Raphael." Alec grinned, "or should I say General Raphael, now? I heard you got promoted."

Before Raphael could respond a loud bundle of giggles rushed towards them.

"Uncle Rapha" Maggy shrieked and smashed her face in his leg.  
Raphael smiled fondly at Maggy and ran a hand through her black thick hair.

"I think I like that name the best ." he stated and winked at Maggy playfully.

Which she replied with one toothy smile of her own.

"Uhm Alec? Maggy? .... Help." Izzy's whine was heard from the kitchen.

"Go baby, make sure aunty Izzy won't burn the whole kitchen down." he ushered his daughter to her aunty.

"So. What are you doing here? I thought you were at the base." Alec asked and grasped Raphael's shoulder firmly in greeting.

"Alec.",he said, looking directly into Alec's baby blues. "I don't really know where to begin. But, 4 years ago a man got captured and tortured in an abandon building in east Iraq in order to reveal crucial military Information and plans. After all this years the rebels left him half dead in the building, but somehow he achieved to send a message to his old base."  
  
Raphaels dark eyes were warm.  
"We found him." he said softly and stepped aside to reveal the person standing behind him.

 

_Magnus_

 

Skinny. Bruised. Limping.  
But alive.  
His husband was alive.

Alec gripped the ring around his neck harder and stepped back in shock.

"Ale...xander." Magnus croaked out, but Alec took one more step back.

 _His voice._ Alec hadn't heard the voice of his husband for four years.

Magnus didn't move but his hands ached to touch his husband, to hold him and never let go, but he stopped and waited for Alec to make the first move.

He had waited 4 years, with only the thought of getting back to Alec and his baby that kept him alive, whereas Alec leaved on believing that his husband died overseas. So he will give Alec the time to prosses. He could wait just a little bit longer.

There was a silent moment with the couple just staring at each other, Alec gripping his necklace so tightly that his knuckles turned white, but then finally Alec, with shaking legs walked up to his lover.

He cupped Magnus' face gently but firmly at the same time, as if Magnus would disappear again if he didn't hold on to him tight enough, and looked him in the eyes.

"It's really you.", he sobbed. "Angels, it is you."

Magnus only nodded. He was crying as well, his head was nodding rapidly, to overwhelm to do anything else, than collapsing in his husband's warm and tight embrace, while heartbreaking sobs left both of their mouths.

Raphael stood at their side with teary eyes, giving the couple enough space for their heart felt reunion. He already had his time with his old friend.

After a while they pulled apart, yet their foreheads still touched and their fingers intertwined.

"I thought I have lost you." Alec whispered with a sniffle and pulled his husband into a kiss. A kiss which expressed so much longing and was salty with all of their tears.

Alec broke the kiss when he felt tiny hands pulling on his pants lightly.

Magnus looked down to see his own eyes reflecting back at him. Except that they belonged to that little girl who was staring at him with wide eyes, half hidden by the way she hid behind Alec's legs.

"Is this-"

Magnus cut himself off with an awe.  
Of course she is.

Even though she looked exactly like Alec, with the same delicate high cheekbones, same nose, same full lips and thick black hair, she still has the same almond shaped eyes and smooth olive skin as Magnus.  
Her eyes were his, the same unique yellow green color.

This was his daughter.

"Can I?" he asked breathlessly and hesitantly.

Tears welling up again, Alec just nodded encouragingly.

Magnus knelt in front of him and it felt like 4 years ago when Magnus did the same thing when Alec was still pregnant.

The soldier carefully held his hand out to his daughter and Maggy looked up at her Daddy, asking for permission.

With a smile, Alec nodded and gave his daughter a small gentle push on her back.

Slowly the little girl let go of Alec's leg and moved towards Magnus. Eyes big and curious.

"You are so beautiful. You just look exactly like your Daddy." Magnus said, eyes red and glistening with unshed tears but he was smiling.

"Nah, my friend you're not getting out of this." Raphael butted in fondly. "This little lady doesn't only have your eyes, but also shares your terrible love for sugar."

He let out a tearful laugh. "Oh is that so?"

Maggy moved forward and tilted her head to the side. With one small chubby hand she wiped Magnus' tears away, electing a broken sigh from Magnus.  
She looked up at Alec.  
"Daddy, why is the man crying." she asked, hands dropping beside her hips.

"Because he's happy, Maggy." Alec said gently.

"Maggy?" Magnus' wet eyes went wide.  
"You named our daughter after me?"

Alec nodded happily and knelt beside his husband.

"Maggy, sweetheart meet your Ayah."

Maggys eyes went impossible wider and her mouth fell open in surprise.

"My soldier daddy?" she asked in a whisper, which was actually way to loud to be one.

Alec grinned, "Yes, your soldier daddy."

Maggy turned back to Magnus and slowly laid one hand on his cheek, their eyes connecting.

"Ayah." she whispered in awe.

Magnus couldn't hold back anymore. Being careful not to crush his daughter, Magnus pulled Maggy in a tight hug, as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Oh god, I love you, sweetheart.", he cried as Maggy slung her small arms around her Ayah's neck silently.

With his daughter still in his arms, he carefully stood back up, trying not to put weight on his injured leg and turned back to his husband who had watched the heartfelt moment with a happy smile.

"I am so sorry Alexander. I'm so sorry, I will never leave you two again. I -", he rambled, his bruised hand rubbing up and down his daughter's back in a loving way.

"Hey, hey stop." Alec shushed him softly. "You are here. Alive. That is all that matters right now. Everything else can wait." Alec's heart never felt so full. He never had thought that he could have his husband back. Seeing Magnus cradling their daughter in his arms was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life. 

A loud cry made them all jump at the same time.

"Oh my god. Magnus.", Izzy shrieked and tackled her brother in law to the ground. Not before Alec quickly plucked their daughter out of her Ayah's arms.

Happy tears were falling down Izzy's cheeks, but as she spoke her face was serious and her finger sharp when she pointed them at Magnus' chest.

"Amigo, when you're not turning into a civilian right now, I'll make sure I will kill you myself this time."

 

The End 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Th ank you for reading!!  
> Let me know what you think:)  
> Xoxo
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Chapter two is almost done and on the way. Prepare for feels and Fluff  
> Sorry for any mistakes!  
> Xoxo


End file.
